Who knew?
by swimmergirl3
Summary: a one shot about my favourite son of Hermes ; Connor Stoll . and being the hopeless romantic that i am , i had to make it sweet . sooo ... its ConnorxOC BTW .
1. i caught him, but gave in

**Very short one shot I thought about with Connor Stoll (my favourite child of Hermes). I made it kind of romantic because I don't think we see that side of him that much … well, at all actually. OCxOC I don't own anything but Ekko (which, btw, was the name of a nymph who died and all you can hear now is her voice- so, an echo.), Rick Riordan does.**

"Connor, how could you lie to me?" I asked him calmly, looking him dead in the eyes. His heart was at war with his brain; I could tell.

"I … im sorry." He said, trying to put his hand on my arm. I backed up a step.

"Oh I know you're sorry. But I want to know why you cheated in the first place." I accused.

"I didn't cheat!" he lied again.

"You just lied to me again."

"But I didn't!"

"Then why were you at a romantic dinner at a really expensive restaurant with that girl from Aphrodite?"

"We were practicing." I raised an eyebrow; what the hell was he getting himself into now?

"For …?" he looked around at the crowd around us at the canoe lake; Percy and Annabeth were standing hand in hand near us in case anything happened, Thalia and Nico were down by the water, arguing about something and looking our way every once in a while, and Travis and Katie were standing close by, completely shocked. He sighed,

"I was going to do this at the restaurant, but apparently I have to do it now."

"What? Do what Connor?" I asked, highly confused.

"This." He said, pulling out a small gold velvet box and getting down on one knee. He opened the gold box and inside was a plain silver ring with a Greek symbol in gold; it was the symbol of Aphrodite; a dove.

"What … what's going on?" I asked, completely shocked. The entire camp gasped; the Aphrodite cabin was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Ekko Karter, im not going to be cheesy and say that ive loved you from the first time I kissed you, but it's definitely close. I know that you are only 17, and I don't want you to be tied down, but if it's alright, id like to ask you to marry Me." he said in a total Connor way. I was speechless, the camp cheered, and I still had no idea what to say. I loved Connor, right? I have ever since he smiled at me my first day of camp five years back, it took me a while to get him, but he's been mine ever since. This is probably why I drew to a conclusion that he was cheating on me after three years; because he might've gotten bored with me. But … marriage? Am I ready for this? Well, technically, we'd have to wait until I turn eighteen in five months, because he is already nineteen. But still. Am I ready? I heard a whisper in the back of my mind; it sounded like a very familiar love goddess.

_If you love him, don't keep him waiting. This is the last thing that will tie you to him completely, well, in mortal terms. If you say no, he won't stay around for long; Ill give it a few days. _

She whispered. I made up my mind. I looked Connor directly in the eye.

"Stand up." His eyebrows scrunched together in a cute way; he stood. He looked at me for a long time. I put a hand on his cheek, and he looked me directly in the eyes before smiling; he knew what was coming. I leaned in and placed my lips to his; they were sweet, and tasted like starbursts. Probably some of his secret stash. The silence before the kiss had been deafening; but now the entire camp was roaring.

"I take that as a yes." He murmured against my lips. We were both smiling as he slid the ring on my finger; it was a perfect fit.

"Now comes the hard part …Time to tell the parents." I whispered; laughing slightly.

"That could be painful with you being a daughter of Apollo." He snickered.

"Oh, yes, it is very dangerous." I replied back with all seriousness.

"I love you." He whispered before closing his lips to mine once again. It was a short, but meaningful kiss, meant to symbolize the rest of our lives began today.

"I love you too, Connor Stoll."


	2. wish i knew

"That could've gone better." I mumbled as we walked out of the infirmary on Olympus.

"I completely agree." Said Connor holding an ice pack against his left eye.

"Well, at least we know one thing."

"What's that?" he asked, as we walked down the path towards the elevator.

"My dad's got good aim. And a powerful punch." I added, snickering a little. Connor cracked a smile.

"Yeah, now we know that for the future. I wonder what will happen when we tell him we want a family." I stopped and looked at him.

"You, Connor Stoll, want kids?" I said, almost cracking up as an older version of Connor running around a living room chasing little brown haired kids showed in my mind.

"Is that such a shock?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." I said as I started walking again. He ran a few steps to catch up to me, and by then we were already at the elevator.

"So, how did it go?" asked Annabeth and Percy running to meet us as we climbed up half blood hill.

"Umm … it was interesting. We would've been back much sooner, but im afraid my dad had a slight issue with Connor. Sooooo …. He punched him." I replied, giving a small smile at the last part.

"Yeah, and it bloody well hurt." Replied Connor curtly.

"Well, at least you are still alive." Pointed out Annabeth. Always looking on the bright side, that one.

"That's true." He said after thinking for a moment.

"Well … ill just leave you two to have some newly engaged fun." Said Annabeth, edging away towards the cabins.

"Uh, wait!" I said, a bit loudly. Everyone turned towards me, and I blushed a little. "Percy can I talk to you for a minute?" I said, looking at my bright yellow converse.

"Uh, yeah sure Ekko." Said Percy, unsure of what to say. Everyone waited in silence for a moment.

"Alone." I clarified.

"Oh." I heard everyone say. Annabeth walked Connor down to the infirmary to make sure that he didn't have a concussion. Once everyone was gone, he spoke.

"So, uh … what did you wanna talk about?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you … do you think we are too young?" I asked, sort of embarrassed.

"Well, that's not really my place to comment, since Annabeth and I got married last year and we were just eighteen …"

"Well, at least you two are the same age. I mean, I love Connor, but he's nineteen and im only seventeen. Am_ I_ too young?"

"You'll be eighteen when you get married, so you'll be the same age Annabeth was. But it took so much more convincing her to say yes. Connor was lucky, you just said yes." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Does that mean im easy?"

"What?" his head snapped up. "No, no, no! Ekko, you aren't easy! Don't you even think that! Just because you said yes to your boyfriend who asked you to marry him, does _not_ make you easy." He said looking me straight in the eyes and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh." I said in a small voice. "Kay."


	3. SORRY !

**Sooooo …. I continued the one shot. Im kinda stuck though. Any idea's guys?**


	4. i get a tad tipsy

**Kay, don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE Nico, but I just had to make him gay in this. Haters gonna hate.**

"So, you ready to go princess?" asked the most annoying guy in the world.

"Nico, what have I told you, don't call me princess." I growled as I slipped the strap of my dress on my shoulder. Now that Nico has openly come out of the closet as being gay, he was like my best friend.

"Whatever you want, babe." He said, grinning at me.

"Ugh, go share your gayness with your boyfriend." I said, grabbing my purse and giving him an evil grin.

"Hey there honey, you're the one who invited me to your hen night!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air, a hint of a grin on his cute face.

"Well I kinda had to; you're the one who organized the entire thing." I said, looping my arm through his and walking out of the cabin.

"Omigods Nico! This is amazing!" I said, as we walked into the club that Nico had rented out for me as a wedding gift. All of the girls from camp who were 18 and over were attending the party, so there was about thirty five of us here; and of course, Nico and his boyfriend Cameron. The club was decorated like an old fashioned disco, but chic in a totally Nico way.

"Puh- LEASE! It was easy s pie. Now, let's get this party started!" he shouted to the mass of girls over by the dance floor. Music started blasting and everyone cheered. One of my absolute favourite songs started playing; We R Who we R by Ke$ha. I grabbed Nico by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor. We danced for a few minutes, until a different song played; Mine by Taylor Swift. Of course, Nico got pulled away by Cameron, his totally hot son of Hermes boyfriend. I danced with all of my friends, and even helped Annabeth when she got sick and had to throw up in the bathroom. Oh, did I forget to mention that she's like; four months pregnant with a little sea spawn? Im just kidding; but she is pregnant. When we got back from the bathroom, she thanked me and went to sit and talk with some of the other girls. The music stopped after the last song played, and everybody was murmuring, not sure what was happening. A spotlight suddenly went crazy and was flashing all over the club, I looked up at the booth to see a tall man with jet black hair, wearing a masquerade mask; it was Percy. Everyone went silent when we heard cheering coming from all over the place, and the guys ran into the club. There were maybe 35 of them, the same amount guys as there were girls. A slow song started playing and each guy grabbed a girl until I was the only one left. They were all wearing masks and some of them were a bit freaky. I was watching everyone slow dance to Far Away by Nickelback. My all time favourite song. Tears started forming in my eyes as I watched all of the guys sweep their girls of their feet. I took interest in Carmen and Will. The way they were looking at each other made me want to cry because I remembered how the first time Connor and I slow danced, he looked at me the exact same way. The song faded out and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't turn around because I felt two strong arms close around my waist, and I felt Connor's warm breath on my ear, and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Miss me?" he whispered softly. I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Mmhm." I murmured back.

"Good." He said, pulling me back and twisting me to face him. He pulled me by the hand into a back hallway. Once we were far enough from the main room in a cement hallway lit with harsh fluorescent lights, he backed me up against a wall. His body was pressed tightly against mine as he playfully kissed down my neck.

"Stop it, that tickles!" I said, giggling. He chuckled softly and kept kissing down to my collar bone.

"You know you like it." he murmured into the crook in my neck. He licked a spot, hidden just behind my neck, and I leaned my head back against the cold wall. He bit down softly, and then kissed the already bruising mark.

"Connor …" I whispered.

"Ekko, I love you, and I want you. All to myself. This might be selfish, but I don't want to share you." He said. It all came pouring out in a stream of whispered babble.

"You don't have to share me Connor, I was yours the day I met you." I whispered back. He lifted his lips to mine, and kissed me with so much passion I gasped. His tongue slipped into my mouth and they danced.

"Ekko, where were you? You've been gone for at least an hour!" said Annabeth rushing up to me when I walked out of the back hallway. I just smiled.

"I went to find the bathroom and I got lost on the way back, sorry to worry you."

"That's ok! Im just glad you're back. The party's almost over and we haven't even done presents yet!" she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the big table piled high with gifts.

I got so many great things I didn't know how to thank anyone without crying. These truly were my best friends. When everything was packed up, and the guys had left to go back to their party, I was a tad drunk. Nico practically dragged me along as we shadow traveled back to camp. When we got back into my cabin, everyone was already asleep and as soon as I put my head on my pillow, so was i.


End file.
